epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep5 This Means War
Welcome, To Total Drama Wiki! Last time the Contestants were challenged to an obstacle course where only the lucky ones were chosen to face it, while Night got Coder to throw the game and have Team SpamKillers lose their first competition, Night ratted Coder out and got him eliminated from the game, Who will be next, What will Night do to Scraw and Tesla, and who will win today's challenge, find out now, on Total. Drama. Wiki!! (Screen shows both teams inside their respective cabins) Wachow: (megaphone) Greeting users! All Users: Ahh! Wachow: (megaphone) Time to get up! We have a very special challenge today! (Screen shows team TrollBanners) Night: what time is it? Coupe:...10 P.M... AG: What! We went to sleep 1 hour ago! Meat: I didn't even sleep yet, I was trying to jacko-er I mean, I couldn't get comfortable. Steeler: Nigga, I need to sleep! Tesla: that won't do us any good, might as well get up. Steeler: fine nigga... (Screen shows Team SpamKillers) Scraw: Lak, what time is it? Lak: oh, um, 10 P.M. Scraw:...is Wachow fucking kidding me... NF: uhg, a girl needs her beauty sleep, I can't only have 1 hour of sleep. MrA: As do I Four: Nigga, I know you didn't just say that. MrA: what? Ynkr: Just get up guys. (Screen shows Both teams at a beach) Wachow: greeting users! I'm sure you're all ready for today's challenge! AG: why are we up so early? Wachow: because, now this challenge will be harder for everyone to do this when they're tired! MrA: this is messed up, I'm tired! Tesla: can't we do this in maybe 3 hours? Please? Scraw: I agree with Tesla, anyone else? Steeler: same nigga I- Tbone: Enough! You're awake now and you're not going back to sleep until tomorrow night! Wachow: thank you Tbone, now, here's today's challenge, both teams will be making a sand castle- Ynkr: HA! Is that it? It's will be a shoe I- Tbone: Shut up! He ain't done yet! Wachow: now, before I was rudely interrupted, today's challenge will be to make a sand castle most preferably the size of a normal house, when both teams make their respective sand castles where they can hide in, both teams then will be given water guns to shoot at the other team, first team to get their opponents castle down, wins! To start off you are given 3 buckets and a shovel for each team. Ynkr: (a little scared) I-is that it? Wachow: Yes, yes it is, it also starts...Now! (Both teams run to their respective areas to make a sand castle) (With Team SpamKillers) Scraw: Alright, Lak, Four, NF, you 3 go get buckets of water. Lak: Um, got it! NF: on my way. Four: sure thing nigga. Scraw: MrA, A6, Loygan, start pilling up sand. MrA: Um, no, won't be touching sand with the suit on. Scraw: You will do it or else if we lose we vote you off. MrA: pfft, as if, you people need me too much to get rid of it. A6: sorry man but, you haven't done a single thing. Loygan: Seriously man, help us for once. MrA: enough! I'm tired of all this nonsense, have fun playing in the sand. (MrA walks away) Scraw: if we lose, he is so gone, whatever, Fire, help Loygan and A6. Fire: sure thing! Scraw: Ynkr, you're gonna help me make sure this castle looks strong and ready for battle. Ynkr: aight. (With Team TrollBanners) Night: Ok, CW, Patts, Meat, go get Buckets of Water. Meat: Alright. Patts:... CW: Sure. Night: Tesla, AG and Steeler, you 3 can handle building this thing. AG: ok! Tesla: I guess... Steeler: Got it nigga! Confessional Cam Tesla: Night knows from the past I'm not very creative, why'd he put me as a builder? Night: I have plans for Tesla being a builder, since he has no creativity what so ever, Hahaha! End Night: Coupe, me and You keep checking up to make sure everything is a-ok. Coupe: Sound like a plan. (After some time) Wachow: both teams seem to be doing a hell of a job, but will their sand castles be able to withstand their worst enemy, water? Lets see who gets their guns first! (With team SpamKillers) (They already have four 10ft high walls about 3 ft thick) Scraw: alright, alright, looking good guys! Four: yo nigga, I'm gettin tired. Ynkr: c'mon, we can win this, do we really want them winning twice in a row? Four: uhg, no! I got this! Ynkr: yes you do. A6: hey Scraw, Me and Loygan got the Roof done! Scraw: wut, you got Sand to stay in the air? A6: they wouldn't be possible, plz, we made supports on the inside, well, I guess some of it is still in the air. Loygan: a lot of it is actually. Scraw: Damn man, nice work! Fire: shooting windows have been made Scraw! Scraw: alright good, were almost done guys, we can do this. (With team TrollBanners) (They are about tied with Team SpamKillers) Night: ok! Ok! We got this guys. Coupe: it looks about done. Night: Almost, Steeler, Tesla, AG, make shooting windows for defense! Tesla: um, got it. Steeler: Tesla nigga, step up to game man, most things you make always fall. Tesla: I'm trying I'm trying. AG: well try harder! We would be much farther ahead without you here. Tesla: uhg Confessional Cam Steeler: Tesla got to step it up if he even wanna stay here, cause right now, he be useless nigga. Tesla: either Night forgot, is really dumb, or this is a plan to eliminate me...fuck Night: it's working so good, Tesla won't survive this! End Tesla:...alright! I made a window that actually stays up! Steeler: hmm, nice job nigga. Night: yes, very...good. Wachow: hmm, looks like both teams are done! Time for the water guns, Tbone... Tbone: my pleasure. (Screen shows Tbone in a plane above the beach) Tbone: bombs-er-guns away! (Tbone pulls a Lever opening the bottom of the plane releasing water guns to fall onto the users) Scraw:...shit. (3 guns fall onto each of the teams respective sides, some guns damaging walls) Night: oh come the fuck on! Steeler: nigga, 1 of our guns are on top of the wall, the only way to get it is to hurt the wall. Night: ignore it then, first to attack wins, Coupe, do you have that other gun? Coupe: I don't know where it is! (Coupe and Night see Patts run past them with the gun in his hands) Night: h-hey! Patts, give that gun to Coupe! Patts:... Night: uhg, fuck, Coupe, see if you can get that other gun and either defend the base or help us. Coupe: how much pain could these guns do to defend us? Night: I don't know. (Night then shoots the water gun releasing a blast of water hitting Tbones plane) Tbone: wha-''(The plane is cut in half by the water)'' Night: holy shit... Coupe: alright, I think it's best if I defend IF I get the gun. Night: ok, later. (Runs to catch up with Patts) (Screen shows Team SpamKillers) Scraw: did you see that blast of water? NF: yeah. Was that these guns? Lak: um, is that possible? NF: lets see (shoots a gun at Lak) Lak: (engulfed in a wave of water) AHG! Four: oh shit nigga, I want one if these! Loygan: (already holding a gun) ok, who am I going out with Four: nigga, who said you get to go out? Loygan: me, I grabbed it first. Four: but I have experience with guns! NF: here, have mine (tosses her gun to Four) I don't need to be in this. Four: Yeah! nigga I got this in the ba- (Four is then hit by a wave of water) NF: what the- (Everyone looks to where the water came from and they see Patts through a hole in the wall) Patts:...shot through the wall?....nice... Night: did I just hear you talk? Patts:.... Night: ok, then. Fire: (picks up The gun from Fours unconscious body) ok, guys, time to defend. Loyg: straight up. Scraw: shoot them! (Patts and Night continue to blast holes into the wall, but it doesn't bring it down, as they do this, Scraw, Loyg and Fire are shooting at them for defense) Loyg: uhg, this is useless! They're too fast, and they're getting close to destroying our wall! Scraw: then try to hit them, we can't go out there or else we get shot, at least in here we have safety. Loyg: but for how long? Scraw: for as long as they an keep rebuilding the Wall a but at least, Ynkr! A6! How's the wall coming?! A6: were doing the best we can! Ynkr: we can't keep up that good tho! Scraw: dammit, NF, is Four and Lak alive?! NF: I-I think so, I mean, they're breathing! Scraw: good enough, ok guys, lets hi- hey, where's Fire? Confessional Cam Fire: the first person become victorious right? Well so far we Didn't go first, so lets take whatever chance we have. Night: Tesla wont be going home today I guess, Since we're winning this competition, but I have a really good plan for the next challenge tho, so even if we do lose, I might just keep Tesla for tomorrow, hehehe. Scraw: without Fire at least helping us, we have no chance! Uhg, So who do we vote off?! Him or MrA, well, at least Fire helped! End (Screen shows Fire approaching Team TrollBanners base) Fire: can I get inside and destroy the base without anyone noticing? (Fire sees Coupe trying to get to the third gun, having a hard time while doing so) Fire: they don't have a guard! Fuck it I'm just going all out. (Fire runs towards the base and is spotted by Coupe) Coupe: oh no! (Tries harder to get the gun) Fire: oh no you don't! (Fire aims and shoots Coupe off the wall into part of the main base) Fire: Ok, I got this. (Fire continuously shoots holes through the wall until its gets completely down) With Team SpamKillers (The wall is almost down and Night and Patts have yet to be touched) Patts:... Night: one last shot! (Night shoots a wave of water at a weak part of the wall and that whole section started to crumble down) Scraw: Fuck! Loyg, gets off! get down! Loyg: I hear ya! (Loyg and Scraw get off the wall as it tumbles down and are greeted by 2 splashes of water in the face) Scraw: oof! Loyg: Gah! Night: alright Patts, the base shouldn't be that hard. Patts:...agreed... (Patts and Night aim at the base until) Wachow: and the winners are Team SpamKillers! Night/Patts: What! Loyg/Scraw: Wha...? (Night and Patts run back to see their base completely destroyed) Night: b-but we were so close! God dammit, if they didn't have guard we would've won! Patts: they also kept rebuilding... Night: where was everyone! AG: the gun was still at the top of the wall, we tried to get it but Fire would just shoot us down, same with Rebuilding! CW: we really couldn't do much, we're sorry. Night: you better be sorry, just who do we send home now! Should it be you? CW: No! no! Um. Meat: yo faggot! Night: oh, I'm a faggot huh? Meat: we tried our best over here, if anyone should be getting votes it's you or Patts since you failed to do what you set out for! Night: like you guys did any better! Meat: we didnt have guns! You did! Night: that doesn't make a difference! Meat: how so?! Tbone: enough! (Tbone shoots Night with a water gun) Tbone: that's...for my plane. (Scraw and Loyg slowly walk up) Scraw: F-Fi-F...Good J-Job Loyg: y-yeah, wha-t he said Wachow: Well, times a wasting, TrollBanners, get yo asses to the elimination ceremony. (Night, Coupe, AG and Patts are walking towards the elimination ceremony) Coupe: so, I guess Tesla's as good as gone? Night: not today. Coupe: what? AG: but we can get rid of him! We have Patts as a vote, and we can easily get someone else. Night: I have an idea for Tesla next time, today, vote for Meat. Coupe: are you sure? Night: yes. Patts:...ok then Coupe: yeah...I guess ok then. Elimination Ceremony Wachow: greeting everybody! Man! You guys have been here 3/4 times! You're on a role! Night: just pass out the fucking marshmallows already, we don't need any reminders. Meat: especially when we know who to blame for today. Night: grr. Wachow: anyways, the following people are safe, CW, A6, Coupe, Patts, Steeler, you're all safe with no votes! CW: phew! Patts:... Coupe: (has a guilty look on his face) Wachow: ok, next person with only one vote, Meat Night: wha- Meat: aha! Night:...guys....what...why... Wachow: and the last marshmallow goes to... (Night look sadly at the marshmallow) (Tesla looks deep into it) Wachow:....ehehehe, the suspense. AG: just say it already! Wachow: alright alright, Here you go Night! Night: what? Tesla:...no... Night:...ehehe, Teslas out, good enough for me either way, he leaves! Tesla: every fucking time, every fucking time! Night: you best believe it Tesla, now go face your worst fear. Wachow: speaking of...it seems your worst fear is, Thomas Edison! (Thomas Edison appears) Thomas: I'm going to steal all the electricity inside of you! Tesla: what?! NO! NOOOOOO (Tesla runs as far away as he can as Thomas chases him) Wachow: ehehe, that was nice, now, what will happen now that Night has gotten rid of Tesla? Will he find new friends? Will he find new enemies? Will they lose another challenge? And what will happen when Scraw notices Tesla is gone, and who will be voted out next, find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA WIKI (Screen shows Night, Coupe, AG and Patts) Night: for a second there, I thought you guys turned on me, Coupe: we could never do that, we didnt want to go against your vote because you might've reacted bad, but we didnt want to lose again just to get rid of Tesla. Night: who was the 4th and 5th vote? AG: CW Night: what? How? Coupe: we told him he had a better chance with the votes, not knowing no one was voting for him anyways, we made it believe-able. Patts: pretty stupid if you ask me.... Night: ah, either way, all in a days work boys, now we can focus on winning challenges. AG: I hear ya! Votes Meat: Night Tesla:Coupe, Patts, CW, AG Night: Tesla, Meat, Steeler Category:Blog posts